


Human

by Claire_Fucking_Dearing



Category: Zoo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Fucking_Dearing/pseuds/Claire_Fucking_Dearing
Summary: Oz gets kidnapped by Shepard Hunters. Based in S3, but Chloe is still alive.Chloe/Oz.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrswas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrswas/gifts).



> *For the wonderful Mrswas*
> 
> Sorry for the crappy summary, but I hope y'all enjoy!! Please read & review.

* * *

_I may be foolish, I may be blind_

Oz can't breath. He doesn't know where his is, but it doesn't matter because he can't breath, he can't breath, he can't-

"Hey, calm down, willya?" A dark figure yanked the bag off of Oz's head, revealing a dimly lit warehouse that could've been straight out of that episode of  _The Walking Dead._ ~~~~

"He's hyperventilating." Another one said, with flaming red hair that could've put Jamie to shame. They sounded far away, like they were underwater.  Is he swimming? He must be swimming, because his eyes are open but all he can see is blue and white and red.

Death and decay and light- and a needle.

"This'll calm you down, buddy." The redhead said, putting the needle in Oz's arm and pushing. It pinched, but not for long.

Oz must really be swimming now, because his head gets all light and heavy, and his neck can't hold it up anymore. 

"What is thith plath?" He slurred, reaching up to touch one of the lights. A hand smacked his own. "Thath's not nice." 

"Do you remember us, Ozzy? I'm sure you don't. Well, we just killed your friends and kidnapped you and your skinny ass." 

Kidnapped. What was that again? Oz giggled at the men. That's such a funny word, kidnapped.

"Damn it, Jordy, you gave him too much juice!" The black man pulled spit, the veins in his throats pulsing. He pulls a handgun out from the waistband of his pants. 

If only Chloe could see this!, Oz thought with another giggle. 

 

 _But I'm only human, after all.._  

**Author's Note:**

> Got an idea for a fanfiction? I'd be happy to write it!!
> 
> Sorry that this was short, I wrote this while waiting in the dentists office.


End file.
